The present invention relates to a home plumbing system, and deals more particularly with a method and system for providing biometric identification of users and temperature-sensitive water delivery using thermostatic controls on home plumbing systems. Users are associated via a biometric device with desired water temperature settings and water temperature is set using thermostatic controls for water outlets (faucets, shower nozzle, bathtub input) and indication is provided when water temperature reaches the desired level.